Fica comigo
by C.Shoyo
Summary: Antes de voltar para Nova York, ela virou para Quinn com um ar sério e perguntou, "Quinn, você é gay?" Quinn a olhou assustada antes de cair no choro. Ela implorou a Cassie para não deixá-la. Ela implorou para que Cassie não contasse a ninguém. Ela implorou a Cassie e o coração de Cassie quebrou pelo da sobrinha. - TRADUÇÃO! *Cassandra July Pov's*


**Fica Comigo**

Cassandra July estava parada ao lado da irmã e da sobrinha mais velha enquanto Judy carregava e mimava a recém-nascida menininha em seus braços. Russell estava sorrindo para a filha recém-nascida, mas ele tinha um leve ar de decepção em seus olhos e Cassie sabia que ele queria um filho, ela também sabia que ele amava essa filha também, só não tanto quanto ele amaria um filho.

Judy olhou para Cassie e sorriu. "Você quer segurá-la?" ela perguntou suavemente, a voz fraca por ter feito tanto esforço para empurrar a garotinha vagina à fora.

Cassie sorriu e acariciou a cabeça suave e nua do bebê. "Eu posso?" ela perguntou e Judy assentiu, cuidadosamente entregando a criança a Cassie. Cassie a carregou com cuidado e quando o bebê abriu os olhos para encontrar com os seus, Cassie ficou sem palavras. Ela observou o bebê piscar e finalmente sorrir aquele sorrisinho lindo para ela. Cassie riu e sabia que ia amar essa criança. "Qual vai ser o nome dela, Judes?"

Sua irmã olhou para o marido. "Lucy é um nome bonito, Russell," ela sugeriu. Russell pareceu considerar a ideia e então finalmente assentiu.

Ele olhou para a criança nos braços de Cassie e sorriu. "Lucy Quinn Fabray, seja bem vida ao mundo," ele disse suavemente.

* * *

Ela voltou para NYADA depois de passar quatro dias com a família da irmã em Ohio. Seu e-mail sempre estava cheio de mensagens de Judy e Russell, mostrando fotos do crescimento de Lucy e Cassie não pôde deixar de pensar que aquela seria a garota mais linda já nascida em todo o mundo.

Ela ligava o tempo todo apenas para ouvir como as sobrinhas estavam indo. Frannie lhe falava sobre como a irmãzinha sentava sem precisar de ninguém a segurando. Ela dizia a Cassie o quanto amava a irmã e que mal esperava até ela crescer para que as duas pudessem brincar juntas no balanço do parque.

Quando Lucy começou a balbuciar com sua pequena voz, Judy a colocava ao telefone para falar com Cassie.

Ela chorou quando Lucy disse, "Tia Cossie!"

* * *

Cassie passou o verão depois de sua formatura de NYADA em Ohio com Judy e sua família. Ela dormiu com Lucy todas as noites e sempre cantava canções e historinhas de ninar para a sobrinha dormir. Quando Lucy finalmente fechava os olhos e dormia, Cassie não tirava os olhos do berço a menos que estivesse muito cansada ou se Judy a chamasse para fazer compras juntas.

Ela mandou vídeos de audições para os produtores de várias peças – pequenas e grandes, off-Broadway ou on. Russell sempre desaprovara sua escolha quanto a carreira, mas que se foda. Ela viveria do jeito que quisesse. Sua irmã estava casada com ele, não ela. Ela faria o que bem entendesse e ele manteria seus pensamentos misóginos e egoístas para si mesmo.

Quando ela tinha tempo, sempre levava Lucy e Frannie para passear ou então para fazer compras em Cleveland. Já que Lucy não tinha idade o bastante, Frannie tinha que brincar no balanço sozinha, enquanto Cassie abraçava e brincava com Lucy no banco não muito longe. Às vezes, ela sentava no balanço ao lado de Frannie com Lucy em seu colo, balançando cuidadosamente.

Cassie jurava que o som do sorriso de Lucy era o som mais bonito do mundo.

* * *

Ela encontrava trabalhos aqui e ali. Trabalhava meio período como barista em um café não muito longe do prédio onde morava. Ela sempre arrumava sua agenda de forma que pudesse se concentrar em suas peças. Uma vez a cada três ou quatro meses, ela reservava um semana inteira em seu calendário para visitar Lima e ver suas lindas sobrinhas e irmã. Ela assistiu Lucy crescer e se transformar em uma linda e bochechuda jovem. Ela sabia que Lucy não se sentia bem com sua aparência.

E ela culpava Russell por isso. Ele sempre a repreendia quando ele achava que a garota comia demais e sempre fazia comentários sobre o quão linda Frannie era e quão atlética ela parecia. Todas as vezes que ele dizia aquelas coisas, Cassie sentia vontade de socá-lo bem no meio da cara e mandá-lo calar a merda daquela boca. Mas ela não podia. Ela não queria causar problemas na casa e assustar as crianças.

Então ela sempre dizia a Lucy como ela era bonita. Ela sempre dizia a Lucy para apreciar sua aparência e parar de se importar com a opinião das pessoas. Ela e Frannie sempre – _sempre_ – planejavam surpresas para que elas pudessem ver um sorriso nos lábios de Lucy. Ela levava as duas para passear no parque e ouvi-las gargalhar enquanto brincavam nos balanços. Ela comprava sorvetes – sem que Russell soubesse. Ela sempre comprava mais bichinhos de pelúcia para Lucy e lhe dizia que ela ainda a amava.

No entanto, ela ainda não convencia Lucy sobre sua beleza.

Ela tinha vinte e quatro e Lucy apenas cinco quando ganhou seu primeiro papel de importância na Broadway. Ela estava tão animada porque era seu primeiro emprego. Ela só não sabia que seria seu ultimo também.

Russell estava bêbado naquela noite e decidiu que seria o momento apropriado para mostrar a Lucy que ele era o homem da casa e que elas não tinham controle sobre si mesmas. Lucy ligou, soluçando e murmurando enquanto chorava de dor. Então era compreensível o fato de Cassie não estar de bom humor. Então ela se ferrou. Ela não estava focada e tinha uma enorme dor de cabeça. Aquele maldito celular apenas aumentou ainda sua dor e ela ficou maluca.

Cassie foi demitida instantaneamente e quando pensava naquela noite, ela nem tinha certeza de quem era aquela mulher no palco.

Ela ligou para Judy na manhã seguinte e Judy estava sussurrando de medo. As suspeitas de Cassie se confirmaram imediatamente. Ela sempre achara que Russell era meio assustador com aquele jeitão que agora mostrava. Ele era um homem violento que bateria na filha de cinco anos só porque ela decidiu ler Harry Potter.

"Hei, Cassie, desculpe mas Russell me proibiu de falar com você assim que ouviu sobre você esta manhã. Ele não sabe que estamos nos falando agora então eu tenho que ir. Mas... eu... eu ligo pra você depois. Não se preocupe." E então Judy desligou.

Cassie olhou para o celular em choque. Como ela _não_ poderia se preocupar?

Ela recebeu uma ligação de Judy quando estava prestes a ir dormir e esquecer seu desastre de vida. Judy falava baixo e obviamente, ainda estava com medo da fúria de Russell. Ela disse que ele estava bêbado e viu Lucy lendo aquele livro que ele chamava de 'pecado contra os ensinamentos de Deus'. Então ele queimou o livro e bateu em Quinn com a fivela do cinto.

"Por que você não o parou?" Cassie perguntou raivosamente, esquecendo por um momento seus próprios problemas, apenas se preocupando com sua sobrinha. "Ele é o pai dela! Ele não deveria ter comprado aquele livro se acabaria punindo a garota por lê-lo! E você é a mãe! Por que você não a ajudou?"

"Oh, Cassie," Judy suspirou. "Você sabe como é o Russell. Eu só não queria deixá-lo ainda mais furioso."

"Ele faz isso com a Frannie?" Cassie perguntou com um tom sombrio. O silêncio de Judy foi a resposta que ela precisava. Cassie respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, apertando a mandíbula. "Então eu vou assumir que você não queria deixá-lo ainda mais furioso," ela disse, repetindo as palavras de Judy. "Eu não posso acreditar nisso," ela sussurrou com raiva, correndo as mãos pelos cabelos se perguntando quem ela poderia contratar para matar Russell.

"Eu só..."

"Para," Cassie interrompeu. "Não me diga que você não o parou porque não queria irritá-lo ainda mais ou nenhuma outra desculpa na sua cabeça. Você não ajudou suas filhas quando o maldito pai bêbado delas as espancava porque você tem medo de se envolver e acabar saindo machucada também. Você é minha irmã, Judy. Nós moramos na mesma casa antes de você se casar com esse homem. Eu _sei_ como você é egoísta e como você pode fazer qualquer coisa por si mesma. Você pode até mesmo deixar suas filhas serem espancadas para que não seja você debaixo do punho dele."

"Cassie, ele é meu marido." Judy disse firmemente.

"E elas são suas filhas!" Cassie finalmente perdeu o controle e gritou. Ela correu para a sala e cerrou os punhos. "Elas são suas filhas, Judy! Você deu a luz a elas e agora você prefere vê-las sendo espancadas ao invés de ajudá-las? Que tipo de mãe é você?"

Ela ouviu o silêncio do outro lado da linha, até Judy suspirar. "Você quer falar com a Lucy?"

Cassie revirou os olhos e sentou no sofá. Sim, só Judy mudaria de assunto quando não queria falar sobre aquilo. Ela assentiu. "Ponha ela no telefone." Ela disse com um grunhido.

Lucy pegou o telefone. Cassie se acalmou e mudou seu tom de voz com Lucy. Ela perguntou se a menina passara remédio nos machucados e ela disse que sim. Elas conversaram pelos próximos cinco minutos antes de desligar. Cassie largou o celular e abaixou a cabeça. Sua vida era um desastre.

* * *

Ela conseguiu um emprego como professora em NYADA porque apesar de sua fama como 'Crazy July', sua dança ainda era magnífica e as pessoas precisavam dela para ensinar seus alunos a como se mover como ela. E também, sua sobrinha 'bocchechuda' decidira fazer uma dieta e malhar todos os dias. Cassie estava orgulhosa da sobrinha, ela ainda se sentia triste por Lucy se preocupar tanto.

E então, um dia, ela recebeu uma ligação de Lucy que disse que eles iriam se mudar para Lima, Ohio por causa do trabalho de Russell e que ela fizera uma cirurgia plástica no nariz. Cassie gritou com ela, pela primeira vez na vida ela estava com raiva da sobrinha. Por que ela faria uma plástica? Ela era linda! Ela era um anjo! Cassie nunca entenderia e Lucy chorou e disse que queria deixar de ser uma perdedora e que queria que as pessoas começassem a vê-la como um modelo de pessoa.

Ela queria ser aquela pessoa, como tia Cassie.

Quando elas desligaram, Cassie pediu para que ela lhe mandasse um e-mail com uma foto de como ficara para que pudesse reconhecê-la quando se encontrassem de novo. Elas nunca se viram desde a noite em que Russell a proibira de ver sua família ou entrar em contato. O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente.

"Oh, e tia Cassie?" Cassie colocou o telefone de volta ao ouvido. "Me chame de Quinn de agora em diante."

* * *

Quinn mudou. Ela não contava mais tudo, mas Cassie ainda sabia que era a única pessoa em que Quinn confiava certas coisas. E Cassie se sentia feliz por Quinn confiar nela, sem pensar que ela seria uma pessoa que arruinaria sua vida. Como seu pai.

Cassie era uma vadia com seus estudantes. Mas ela tinha boas intenções. Ela queria que seus estudantes soubessem que a vida no campus não seria doce como uma calda de chocolate, e muito menos na vida real. Então ela não era gentil como a maioria dos professores, ela escolheu ser dura com eles. Ela bebia agora. Ela bebia entre as aulas, mas nunca ficava bêbada. Ela não se tornaria um Russel Fabray. Ela bebia apenas para esquecer momentaneamente como se sentia por dentro, por ela e pelas sobrinhas.

Quando Frannie disse que estava se mudando de Ohio, Cassie ficou feliz por ela. Mas quando Frannie disse que ia se casar, Cassie ficou ligeiramente desapontada. Por que ela não poderia simplesmente tomar Judy como exemplo? Seria sufocante casar tão cedo quando ela nem provara nada da vida ainda.

Quinn – ainda era um pouco estranho chamá-la assim – entrou no ensino médio e para o time de líderes de torcida, se tornando a primeira capitã caloura da história. Cassie estava tão orgulhosa da sobrinha. Ela sabia que Quinn mudara – drasticamente, por falar nisso. Sua risada era vazia e não mais cheia de vida. Ela entrou para a vida popular e parou de falar sobre livros interessantes e nunca mais recitou nenhum poema.

Cassie sentia falta de Lucy Quinn, mas isso não significava que não amava essa Lucy Quinn também – ou Quinn. Ela ainda a amava e ainda queria o melhor para ela. Se entrar para as Cheerios era o melhor para ela, Cassie a apoiaria. Quinn dizia que Judy bebia também e que sempre ouvia os pais brigando no quarto ao lado. Às vezes, havia o som de algo se quebrando, o som de alguém chorando e depois ela ouvia o som da cama rangendo, e depois silêncio. Até que minutos depois ela ouviria o som de um dos pais gemendo.

Cassie não pôde evitar pensar que aquele era um relacionamento totalmente não saudável, não que um tinha tivesse sido.

* * *

Sua sobrinha chorava às vezes sobre como se arrependia de ter jogado uma raspadinha na cara de alguém. Mas ela sempre – _sempre_ – ouvia a sobrinha falando sobre essa Rachel Berry. Ela sempre ouvia sobre como ela era baixinha e como sua pele tinha cor de caramelo e quão bonita ela era. Ela sempre ouvia a sobrinha dizendo como se arrependia de fingir odiar Rachel. Todas as ligações ela ouvia algo sobre Rachel e ainda assim, nunca se cansava de ouvir.

E então Quinn engravidou. Ela era a segunda pessoa para quem Quinn contara, após do idiota de seu namorado, Finn Hudson. Cassie não estava desapontada. Ela mesma havia engravidado e abortara, e ela _admirava_ Quinn por decidir ter o bebê mesmo que seu pai a expulsasse se casa.

E ela estava certa. Quinn foi expulsa porque, graças ao seu namorado idiota, ele cantou uma maldita balada sobre Quinn ter seu bebê e então, seu pai a expulsou de casa. Ela vivia no porão de Finn e então, ela começara a ouvir sobre Finn e Rachel e estranhamente, esse tal de Puck. Mas principalmente, Rachel.

Ela nunca se preocupou em ligar para Judy. Ela não queria ouvir desculpas.

Tudo estava indo bem até Quinn ocasionalmente reclamar sobre as contas. Cassie lhe ofereceu dinheiro, mas Quinn recusava todo o tempo.

"Eu estou completamente sozinha agora. Eu preciso aprender," Quinn disse. Cassie não sabia o que dizer exceto que Quinn não estava sozinha. Não. Ela ainda tinha a sua tia Cassie.

* * *

Tudo estava bem até Quinn dizer a verdade um dia antes de sua vida desmoronar.

"O bebê não é do Finn." Ela sussurrou ao telefone um dia e Cassie teve que ouvir bem. "Eu me senti gorda naquele dia porque mamãe e papai disseram que eu não deveria comer tanto, pois parecia que eu estava ganhando peso. Então eu fui à essa festa e Puck veio falar comigo com uma grade de cervejas. Eu bebi um pouco e fiquei bêbada. Nós fomos pra minha casa por que mamãe e papai não estavam em casa. Ele me disse que eu não era gorda e eu estava _tão_ bêbada. Então... eu fiz sexo com ele."

Cassie estava tão chocada que não pôde dizer nada. Ela nem mesmo sabia o que dizer.

Finalmente, Quinn perguntou. "Você está decepcionada comigo?"

Cassie saiu de seu transe e suspirou. "O que? Não!" ela disse, alto.

Quinn suspirou em alivio. "Obrigada," ela sussurrou, e soluçou.

* * *

Ela não gostava dessa Rachel quando Quinn lhe disse que ela contara a verdade sobre a paternidade do bebê. A vida continuava. Rachel namorou um cara da Carmel. Quinn se mudou com Puck. Rachel levou ovadas. Quinn providenciou objetos cortantes para que Finn e Puck furassem os pneus dos Range Rovers do Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel conheceu a mãe. Quinn disse a Cassie que odiava aquela mulher.

E então as regionais e eles perderam. Quinn deu a luz uma menininha que chamou de Beth. Ela tirou uma foto e mandou para Cassie e tudo o que Cassie pôde pensar era no quanto aquele bebê parecia com a mãe. No fim do dia, a mãe de Rachel Berry adotou o bebê. Quinn estava tão deprimida pelas duas semanas seguintes que elas não se falaram nem uma só vez até Quinn ligar e dizer o que havia acontecido.

Cassie decidiu seguir o ritmo de Quinn. Ela soube que Russell traíra Judy e que Judy o expulsou de casa. Quinn pediu para que ela a visitasse. Então ela o fez.

Fazia tanto tempo que desde a ultima vez que vira Quinn que ela chorou e mimou Quinn como um bebê, lhe dizendo quão linda ela estava. Quinn riu e dirigiu para casa. Cassie sabia que Quinn era uma ótima atriz porque ela agia como se estivesse feliz. Mas Cassie conhecia Quinn tão bem que sabia que dentro dessa garota loira, ela estava um desastre.

Cassie tentou ajudar.

Elas foram ao parque de diversões e fizeram compras. Cassie comprou a coleção inteira de Harry Potter para a sobrinha.

Nada pareceu mudar.

E então elas viram Rachel e Finn andando pela rua de mãos dadas um dia e Quinn foi para casa fungando de raiva. Naquela noite, Quinn se queixou sobre tudo e Cassie quis rir, porque a maioria das coisas horríveis que Quinn dizia eram sobre Finn Hudson.

Antes de voltar para Nova York, ela virou para Quinn com um ar sério e perguntou, "Quinn, você é gay?"

Quinn a olhou assustada antes de cair no choro. Ela implorou a Cassie para não deixá-la. Ela implorou para que Cassie não contasse a ninguém. Ela _implorou_ a Cassie e o coração de Cassie quebrou pelo da sobrinha.

* * *

Quinn estava um desastre depois de dar a luz. Ela admitiu estar apaixonada por Rachel Berry. Mas depois, ela construiu um muro ao redor de si mesma. Um muro que nem mesmo Cassie poderia quebrar. Quinn se tornou um mistério e Cassie acabou ligando para Judy, perguntando o que diabos estava acontecendo com sua sobrinha.

Mas Judy sempre respondia com negativas e Cassie poderia socar Judy se estivesse perto o bastante. Cassie estava preocupada com Quinn. Ela namorou um tal de Sam que Quinn disse ter lábios enormes. E quando Cassie voltou, Quinn estava namorando Finn novamente. Cassie imediatamente odiou o garoto a primeira vista. Ele tinha esse sorriso estúpido que não eram nada fofos e Cassie se cansou se falar com ele quando ele apenas respondia estupidamente. Ela se perguntou como Quinn o suportava.

Então Quinn ligou quatro dias antes das regionais e soluçou.

"Rachel disse que Get It Right era _nossa_ canção, tia Cassie." Ela disse.

* * *

As flores preferidas de Quinn mudaram de lírios para gardênias.

* * *

Finn terminou com Quinn em um funeral, falando asneiras sobre qualquer coisa.

Cassie quis voar para Lima e apertar o coração do rapaz até secar.

* * *

As nacionais eram em Nova York. Na noite em que Quinn chegou, Cassie a pegou e elas saíram para ver as ruas, passeando pelas ruas de Nova York. E quando Quinn sorriu para ela, Cassie sentiu medo. Porque aquele sorriso era vazio e sem qualquer emoção.

Quinn cortou o cabelo.

Cassie queria puxar os próprios cabelos com a estupidez da sobrinha

"Pelo menos eu me sinto um pouco melhor, tia Cassie," Quinn sussurrou.

"É, bem, isso não faz com que eu me sinta melhor," ela retrucou.

* * *

Cassie foi convidada para treinar essa mulher, April Rhodes, com algumas danças para uma nova e ridícula peça da Broadway que ela mesma escrevera. Quando ela chegou ao estúdio, e uma mulher baixinha veio correndo até ela detrás do piano, antes de abraçá-la.

Cassie se sentiu um pouco assustada até um homem dizer que April Rhodes era uma pessoa extremamente afetiva.

"Você parece familiar," April disse, sorrindo. "Oh, Quinn Fabray é sua parente?" os olhos de Cassie se arregalaram com o nome da sobrinha e April sorriu ainda mais. "Foi o que eu pensei. Aquela garota tem muito talento, vou te dizer. Mas esse ano quando eu voltei, ela estava... diferente."

A dançarina sentiu os olhos cocarem com lágrimas não derramadas e ela respirou fundo. "Eu sei," ela sussurrou.

* * *

As coisas pioraram para Quinn. Ela pintou o cabelo de rosa choque e fez uma maldita tatuagem do Ryan Seacrest nas costas. Ela fez um piercing no nariz e sua expressão corporal gritava 'Me ajude!' para qualquer um que realmente a olhasse. Ela começou a sair com esse grupo de meninas que se auto denominavam 'the Skanks'. Ela começou a dormir com pessoas e namorou um cara de quarenta anos que andava de skate.

Tudo isso Cassie soube por Judy.

Cassie estava com tanta raiva que parou de ligar para Quinn e começou a dar o seu melhor nas aulas que lecionava. Ela não parou de beber, no entanto. Ela queria gritar com Quinn por ser tão burra por uma garota boba que não conseguia ver o que ela realmente valia. Ela queria gritar com Quinn por estar traçando um caminho para a auto-destruição. Ela só queria gritar com Quinn.

Alguns meses se passaram com algumas ligações de Judy até que um dia, Quinn a ligou. Quando Cassie atendeu, Quinn disse, "Me desculpe."

Cassie sorriu um pouco e suspirou. "Princesa, você tem que parar de fazer isso consigo mesma."

"Eu sei." E então ela jogou a bomba no colo de Cassie. "Shelby voltou... com a Beth."

* * *

Quinn voltou. A Quinn que ela conhecia. Quinn falava com ela novamente, tipo, realmente falava com ela. Ela começou a falar sobre coisas que as pessoas não sabiam sobre ela. Devagar, Quinn estava voltando a ser a Quinn que Cassie um dia conheceu. Quinn disse que Rachel fora estúpida por ter perdido a virgindade com Finn. Quinn falou sobre a amiga, Santana. Quinn disse tudo.

As seccionais vieram e eles venceram. Cassie a visitou para assistir a performance e se sentiu desapontada com os movimentos dos estudantes. Mas Quinn dançou maravilhosamente. E Cassie não pôde evitar os arrepios quando Quinn cantou sua parte em Control. Cassie viu Rachel e Shelby na platéia e ficou surpresa com o quanto elas se pareciam. Então o lance sobre genes era verdade.

Elas foram ao Breastix antes de Cassie voltar para Nova York e Quinn tinha esse sorriso no rosto. Cassie sabia que Quinn estava finalmente – _finalmente_ – de volta.

"Rachel e eu somos amigas agora," Quinn disse com um sorriso.

* * *

O discurso começou. Cassie ouviu. E tudo o que ela entendeu até agora era que Rachel perguntara a Quinn sobre o pedido de Finn. E que a morena fora burra o bastante para considerar a proposta. E agora ela tinha dito sim! Quinn falou e falou e estava obviamente chateada com Rachel.

"Quinn, você tem que deixar ela fazer as próprias decisões. Se ela quiser ser idiota, quem é você para impedí-la?"

Aquilo fez Quinn parar. "É, eu acho," ela sussurrou.

* * *

Cassie mandou um SMS para Quinn lhe desejando boa sorte nas regionais daquele dia. Ela nem imaginava que algo aconteceria com Quinn até cinco horas depois, Judy ligar para seu celular dizendo que Quinn havia sofrido um acidente no caminho até a capela.

* * *

Ela não queria se revelar para os amigos de Quinn. Porque mesmo que ela dissesse as pessoas que não tinha nada do que se envergonhar, ela ainda tinha uma ligeira vergonha de sua história na Broadway e de acordo com Quinn, havia dois aficionados pela Broadway no Glee Club e ela definitivamente não queria conhecê-los, especialmente não Rachel Berry.

Então, ela ficou na casa de Judy, recebendo noticas de hora em hora da irmã. Ela estava irritada com o fato de Rachel Berry ter ficado lá durante as cinco horas que durou a cirurgia. Ela era a culpada! Ela não deveria estar lá. Mas Cassie não ia perder o controle. Sua sobrinha era o mais importante agora. Eram 12:30 da manhã quando Frannie ligou e disse que todos haviam ido embora – e por todos ela quis dizer Rachel Berry – e que a tia poderia aparecer agora. Ela não esperou um minuto a mais. Ela apanhou as chaves, colocou um casaco e saiu da garagem em seu carro alugado.

Ela quebrou diversas regras de transito e chegou ao hospital em aproximadamente sete minutos e trinta e dois segundos. Ela saiu do carro e correu para o quinto andar, direto para o quarto de Quinn. Frannie estava encostada na parede do quarto de Quinn quando viu Cassie, lágrimas imediatamente rolando pelas bochechas quando ela se jogou nos braços de Cassie. Cassie passou os braços ao redor de Frannie e a acalmou, mal segurando as próprias lágrimas.

"Vai ficar tudo bem," ela sussurrou. Mas não tinha certeza.

* * *

Quinn estava em coma pelos próximos três dias. E quando acordou, Cassie não estava lá porque Rachel Berry estava lá. Frannie ligou enquanto ela comia Cheetos na cozinha. E ela teve que esperar mais quatro horas antes de todos irem embora para ver Quinn.

Felizmente para ela, Quinn ainda estava acordada. Mas não estava sorrindo. Cassie não pôde culpá-la. ela abraçou Quinn e beijou o top de sua cabeça.

"Eu vou ficar aqui com você não importa o que acontecer, querida," ela sussurrou.

Quinn assentiu e afundou a cabeça nos cabelos de Cassie, segurando-a como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, "Obrigada, tia Cassie."

* * *

Ela voltou para Nova York e ligava para Quinn _diariamente_. Tinha um novo cara chamado Joe Hart e ele parecia legal, mas Cassie pensava que a obsessão dele com Jesus era muito esquisita. Contanto que ele ajudasse Quinn, tudo bem para Cassie.

Quinn teve febre e pneumonia. Cassie a visitava uma vez a cada três dias porque era tudo o que podia fazer em sua agenda. Seu coração doía quando via Quinn sentava na cadeira de rodas. Mas ao menos Quinn estava _viva_.

Elas sentaram no quarto de Quinn um dia e Cassie segurou sua mão.

"Você vai contar para sua mãe e irmã um dia?" ela pergunto.

Quinn a olhou por um momento. "Eu não posso," ela sussurrou com a voz trêmula. "Elas vão me odiar."

"Oh, Quinn," ela disse suavemente, acariciando os cabelos de Quinn. "Elas amam você. Elas não vão odiá-la. Elas não são seu pai."

"Eu vou pensar."

* * *

Quinn estava andando novamente. Embora ainda estivesse se esforçando, mas Cassie riu quando ouviu Quinn dizer que estava andando. Então ela soube que Quinn desistiu do titulo de Rainha do Baile e não pôde evitar pensar que a garota não estava fazendo muito bem para si mesma.

As nacionais foram em Chicago naquele ano e Cassie _implorou_ para Carmen Thibideaux ir até lá assistir a performance porque Quinn parecia tão triste quando disse que Rachel se dera mal em sua audição. Cassie não sentia nada por Rachel, mas sabia que Quinn ficaria feliz se Rachel estivesse. Então Cassie fez o que pôde.

Quando Carmen voltou, ela disse à Cassie, "Eu aceitaria a loira de cabelos curtos a qualquer segundo se ela mandasse um requerimento para NYADA, junto com Rachel Berry," com um tom impressionado.

Cassie não poderia se sentir mais orgulhosa em toda sua vida.

* * *

Imagine sua surpresa quando ela viu Rachel Berry em sua sala de aula. Ela então resolveu abrir caminho para Rachel em direção a Broadway com um modo difícil, porque mesmo que ela ainda não gostasse da garota por causar o acidente de Quinn, ela podia ver o potencial da jovem. Ela não disse para Quinn que a garota por quem estava apaixonada estava em sua classe e provavelmente namorando um de seus estudantes que era um total galinha, Brody Weston.

Ela apenas tentou plantar uma semente de determinação e poder em Rachel Berry, sabendo que ela precisaria se quisesse entrar na Broadway.

Ela ainda bebia de vez em quando e não pôde acreditar quando Rachel a repreendera por isso. Ela poderia agir como se odiasse a menina e como se quisesse fazer da vida dela um inferno, mas na verdade, ela admirava a morena. Ela tinha coragem. E aquilo significava algo.

Quinn estava gostando de Yale e ela disse a Cassie que ela e Rachel se falavam por telefone uma vez a cada duas semanas. Ela perguntou a Cassie se Rachel estava ebm em NYADA e Cassie disse que sim. Ela se perguntou de Rachel dissera a Quinn sobre Brody.

Ela ainda não disser a Quinn que era uma das professoras de Rachel.

* * *

O dia de ação de graças veio e elas foram para Lima, Ohio. Cassie decidiu não se esconder mais. Aquilo foi depois de ouvir Quinn dizer que Rachel havia oficialmente terminado com Finn e que se recusara a ter um relacionamento com o cara de NYADA. Cassie sabia de quem ela estava falando.

Imagine a expressão surpresa de Rachel quando viu Cassie parada ao lado de Quinn na reunião. Cassie sorriu e apontou para Quinn. "Ela é minha sobrinha."

A mandíbula de Rachel caiu e ela olhou de Quinn para Cassie. Quinn a olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida o tempo todo e ela tinha esse olhar nos olhos que fazia Cassie ter vontade de rir. Rachel começou a gesticular entre as duas até Quinn segurá-la pelos ombros e pedir para que ela se acalmasse. Rachel se acalmou. Cassie estreitou os olhos. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo com Rachel.

"Você não me disse que ela estava na sua classe, tia Cassie!" Quinn exclamou depois de acalmar Rachel.

Cassie deu de ombros."Eu não achei que fosse nada importante," ela murmurou.

"Nada importante?" Quinn disse. "Você sabe que eu –" ela parou e fechou a boca, olhando para Cassie por um momento antes de se voltar para Rachel que olhava para as duas em confusão. Elas não perceberam o olhar dos outros sobre elas. "Tudo bem, Rachel, obviamente sua professora de dança é minha tia. Ela obviamente não me contou sobre isso."

Santana riu baixinho e Quinn a olhou feio.

* * *

Rachel melhorou e era mais educada com Cassie agora que sabia que a mulher era tia de Quinn. Ela também fazia muitas perguntas sobre Quinn quando estavam sozinhas. Coisas tipo, como Quinn era quando criança e coisas que aumentavam as suspeitas de Cassie. Ela também tinha esse olhar quando Cassie mencionava Quinn.

"Princesa, eu acho que Rachel é afim de você," ela disse uma vez quando estava no telefone com Quinn.

"O que? Não! Para de sacanagem, tia Cassie."

* * *

Rachel estava tão animada quando finalmente usou as passagens de trem que Quinn gastara mais de cem dólares para comprar e Cassie tinha certeza que Rachel era afim de sua sobrinha.

Ela não ficou surpresa quando Quinn ligou dois dias depois dizendo que elas haviam se beijado.

* * *

"É melhor você tratar ela muito bem ou vou fazer o resto da sua vida aqui um inferno," ela ameaçou quando ficaram sozinhas.

Rachel a olhou sombriamente e assentiu seriamente. "Eu vou, Srta. July. Eu juro que vou."

Ela olhou para a morena por um momento antes de sorrir e assentir em aprovação. "Ótimo. Você não é tão ruim."

* * *

Cassie se aposentou quando Rachel ganhou seu terceiro Tony aos trinta e um anos. Ela viu Rachel aceitar o prêmio no palco e seu olhar nunca se afastou do que Quinn que estava sentada na platéia com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios.

E então ela disse, "Sim."

Cassie sorriu e socou o ar.

Ela tinha um casamento para o qual se preparar.

* * *

**História originalmente postada no perfil da autora **_Diannasbacon_ **sob o título **_Drive Me Crazy_**. **

**Sem dúvida Quinn é uma das personagens mais intrigantes já criadas - porém, pouco trabalhada. Eu fiz essa tradução bem rapidinho como uma maneira de me redimir pelos váarios erros no último capítulo de **_Eu Estarei_**. Sei que foram muitos. Não se pode ganhar todas, como dizem. **

**E também vou deixar essa tradução aqui como um presente pra Pandora Ponto Fic **** por estar me ajudando com as traduções. Beijos e muito obrigada, sua linda!**

**P.S.: Estou re-postando essa one-shot porque percebi que alguns erros significativos. E pra pessoa que me deixou alguns reviews, meu tumblr é **_lostinamazon_**. Só assim você vai conseguir falar comigo.**


End file.
